rp_got_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Time Is Coming
'''"Winter Time Is Coming" '''is the first episode of the first season of ''Game of Thrones. ''It is also the very first episode of the series overall. Plot Lord Rodrik Stark is required to go to King's Landing with his daughters to serve as Hand of the King for his best friend and the King of the Seven Kingdoms Lance Baratheon; King Lance Baratheon must make a hasty decision; Rodrik's bastard son James Snow must make a move that will change his life forever; Across the Narrow Sea the last living Targaryen children are hiding in exile and have a long journey to endure; the Lannisters plan to make a very dangerous move that will start a huge war. Summary Beyond The Wall 3 Rangers of the Night's Watch sneak away from Castle Black and head to the Haunted Forest where they find a campfire surrounded with dead Wildling bodies and look for clues and they find bloody pieces of clothing in the snow. After they freak out and try to leave the forest; the two rangers get murdered by White Walkers but they spare the last deserting ranger who then flees to Winterfell. North At Winterfell; House Stark is introduced and in the courtyard James and Robert are sword fighting while their father's brother uncle Derek shows them how to practice on a dummy. Emily is watching James and blushes brightly to herself. Rose and Aiden Stark race each other by climbing to the top of the Winterfell castle and discuss about their father Rodrik. Rodrik's sister Cora Stark rides on her horse in the courtyard. Max tries to practice shooting a bow and arrow but keeps missing and gets mad. Amy braids her hair in her chambers and wonders what life would be like if she was a princess. Lily holds a sword for the first time and admires it and decides that she wants to be a warrior instead of a princess. Rodrik and Mira look at everybody from the balcony and smile until a Stark soldier requests that Rodrik must execute a deserter from the Night's Watch on the fields of Winterfell. Before he goes he tells Mira that he is taking the children with him to witness the execution but she thinks the younger kids aren't ready to see such things but he tells her that "Winter Is Coming" and leaves. Before Rodrik executes the Ranger he tells him that he saw White Walkers but Rodrik doesn't believe him and executes the Ranger by decapitating him while the children flinch but don't close their eyes now witnessing their first death. While on a road back to Winterfell in a forest accompanied by ward Xavier Greyjoy, the master at arms Mason, and his most trusted guard Cory. Rodrik sees a dead stag and a direwolf both dead in the road and sees 8 direwolf puppies for each of the Stark children even though James isn't legitimate, Rodrik tells them that they can keep them but they care for them on their own before leaving. Back at Winterfell James gives Emily a visit in her chambers with his direwolf and her direwolf and they name them Arctic and Ghost respectively before having sex. Aiden and Rose name their direwolves Spring and Winter and they horse around and joke around and then say that they will protect each other and their family. Rodrik and Mira make love in their chambers and afterwards contemplates with Mira and wonders if he should talk his daughters to King's Landing but she says she feels iffy about it but says its up to him. Later on Max is visited by a servant girl named Sandra who was sent in by Maester Jenkins and she takes a liking in him and says that she wants to be with him when he gets older and he agrees to it and promises himself to her. She smiles and blushes and tells him that she will help him with anything before she leaves. Robert tells Lily before she and their other sisters leave for King's Landing with Rodrik that she must be smart and keep an eye on their father and Emily and Amy and the strangers in the city. Lily nods and tells him that she will try her best and hugs him before departing Winterfell. James is practicing on a dummy in the courtyard and sees Rodrik go up to him and tells him that he plans on joining the Night's Watch but Emily overhears the news an runs off crying to her chambers. James follows her and she cries in his arms and tells her that he loves her and they make love before he heads off to Castle Black to face his new life. Later on the Baratheon family arrive at Winterfell and Rodrik and Lance Baratheon reconnect and Lance's family greets the Stark family. Lily looks at Luke Baratheon and blushes brightly, Jewel looks at Aiden and smiles, Amy looks at Matthew and smiles at him, Queen Mary looks at Rodrik and bows and Rodrik kisses her hand which pleases her but makes Mira feel uncomfortable. Lance tells Rodrik that they need to talk and tells him that after they have a feast party he wants him to go to King's Landing with him and his family along with his daughters and serve as his Hand. Rodrik accepts his king and friend's proposal and later on at the party Lance sees Cora Stark and flirts with her and reminisce with her about their childhood which makes Mary mad and feel uncomfortable and Lance sneaks off with Cora to have sex which makes Mary tear up. King's Landing House Baratheon is introduced and the King Lance Baratheon sits on the Iron Throne next to his wife Mary and receives a message that his friend Rodrik and his daughters are planning on coming to King's Landing so the King plans a trip to travel with his family to Winterfell to celebrate him giving a Hand of the King position to Rodrik. Jewel and Luke discuss about the Stark daughters on the carriage ride to Winterfell and Luke tells Jewel that he wants to marry Lily Stark but she says that he should get to know her first before he even considers marrying her. Matthew tells them that he doesn't care one bit about the Starks and thinks that they should all be dead which disgusts his siblings. Back at King's Landing from Winterfell; King Lance Baratheon orders his guards to hang a thief for stealing from the markets of the city but afterwards he feels uneasy and thinks that he should've handled it better but shrugs it off. At the Small Council; one of the members Parker "LittleSnake" Baelish suggests that they should send assassins to dispose the remaining Targaryen children in which Lance agrees to even though other members of the council feel conflicted about the decision. Rodrik and his daughters arrive at King's Landing and immediately try to get used to the city and explore the city a bit which interests Lily, Amy, & Emily. Amy tells her father and sisters that she wants to marry Matthew but Rodrik tells her that she should marry someone who is more worthy which annoys Amy but she rolls her eyes. Lance's youngest son Luke Baratheon sees them and welcomes them to the city and tells Rodrik that his father would like to see him at the Small Council to receive his Hand of the King medal and then he gives his daughters a tour of the city, the Sept of Baelor, the throne room, and the Red Keep and then shows the girls to their luxurious bedrooms but before he leaves he takes a liking to Lily Stark as he is giving the tour and tells her that he hopes he can get to know her more at some point and kisses her hand and then leaves with Lily blushing a lot and her sisters rolling their eyes and being disgusted and go into their rooms. The Wall James arrives at Castle Black by the Wall and enters the gates and looks around and sees the training yard with an archery, sword fighting, and crossbow station and smiles. James tries to find the Lord Commander of Castle Black Henry and introduces himself to him but Henry tells him to get a black cloak & start training in which James does so with no hesitation. James trains in the courtyard and meets the other Night's Watch members; a ranger that has been at Castle Black for 5 years named Tally, a lieutenant named Peter & new recruits: Luna, Bryce Stag, Tyler, Ruth, Quentin, Vince, Roger, Carlos, & Nathan. While practicing in the sword fighting station Bryce purposely bumps into James and starts picking a fight with him and the two start fighting in the courtyard until Tally breaks it up and tells them to stop horsing around and focus on training to go against the real enemies. They both agree with her and they part ways in different directions. Later on in a tent at Castle Black; Bryce tells his girlfriend Luna that he picked a fight with James after he realized that he was his cousin and he was trying to take his anger out towards James because he lived a better life and was accepted as a bastard by his father Rodrik. Luna comforts him and he tells her that he never knew his mom but knows that his father is the King of the Seven Kingdoms; who is revealed to be Lance Baratheon's bastard child. Luna looks at him and hugs him tightly and he tells her that he was sent to Castle Black by Lance because he didn't want the world to know his secret and the Queen told Lance to send him to the Wall. Luna is shocked and nuzzles him and says that she loves him and that he should tell everybody including his cousin James and he nods and they have sex. Narrow Sea House Targaryen is introduced and the remaining exiled children of Terys and Melodie Targaryen are hiding at a palace owned by a merchant named Norton by the Narrow Sea. Aqua Targaryen is looking out a window at the ocean and sighs and her older brother Piserys Targaryen starts touching her and tells her that she has "a woman's body now" and that he needs her to look good for Khal Moro when he arrives at the palace so he can use his Khalaasar and force his sister Aqua to marry Moro and forge an alliance with Moro and take them to King's Landing so he can take back the Iron Throne from Lance Baratheon. Aeres Targaryen tells Piserys that Norton needs to talk to him and Piserys leaves. Aeres smiles at his sister and hugs her and Aqua sighs and tells Aeres that their older brother is becoming like their father Terys "The Mad King" Targaryen and that if he gets too power hungry they will have to execute him and Aeres agrees with it and they talk about how their father, mother, and their cousins were killed during The Sack of King's Landing. They look at each other and hug knowing that there is going to be problems during their journey to King's Landing. Casterly Rock House Lannister is introduced and the head of the family Malik Lannister plans to create a war between all of the houses and he says "Let the game begin" as he breaks a pen in half and smirks evilly at the camera. Appearances First Deaths Cast Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1